Go, Go Thomas
Go, Go Thomas is a rock-n-roll song about Thomas and the Steam Team helping Hiro get back into working order in Hero of the Rails. It was re-released in 2012 with the lyrics about Hiro replaced. It was performed by Sam Blewitt. Lyrics Hero of the Rails version Go, go Thomas... (2x) Go, go, number one... Go, go Thomas! (1st Verse) Something good is gonna happen today Oh my my, hey hey hey! Use your ears, use your eyes Thomas is in for a big surprise! On the track, behind the trees Far away, where nobody sees Lives an engine, Hiro by name And Thomas is going to help him shine again! (Chorus) Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too, Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through! Thomas and Friends making Hiro brand new, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! (2x) (2nd verse) Little by little, day by day Oh my my, hey hey hey! All the friends are helping him out Now we get ready to shout it out! (Repeat chorus) Go go Thomas... Thomas number one. (4x) Thomas and Hiro. Thomas and Hiro. Good, good friends. (2x) Go go Thomas... Thomas number one. (6x) (played over:) Thomas and Hiro. Thomas and Hiro. Good, good friends. (6x) Season 16 Lyrics Go, go Thomas... Go, go Thomas... Go, go, number one... Go, go Thomas! Something good is gonna happen today Oh my my, hey hey hey! Use your ears, use your eyes Thomas is in for a big surprise! On the tracks, through the trees Over the hills and by the sea On the way for work and play Really useful everyday! Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too, Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through! Thomas and Friends all know what to do, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go! Number one! Go, go Thomas! Little by little, day by day Oh my my, hey hey hey! All the friends are helping out Now we get ready to shout it out! Edward, Emily, James, and Toby too, Gordon, Henry, Percy coming through! Thomas and Friends all know what to do, They're the really useful crew! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Thomas number one! Go, go Thomas... Audio Characters Hero of the Rails version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Diesel * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Kevin Season 16 version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Belle * Mavis * Victor * Stafford * Flynn * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * Sodor Brass Band * The Photographer * The Great Composer Episodes Season 16 version * Hero of the Rails * The Lion of Sodor * Time For a Story * Toby's New Whistle * Toby and the Whistling Woods * Henry's Health and Safety * Thomas' Crazy Day * Day of the Diesels * Race to the Rescue * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles * Flash Bang Wallop! * Thomas and the Rubbish Train * Thomas Toots the Crows * Bust My Buffers! * Percy and the Calliope * Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor * Sodor Surprise Day * Welcome Stafford Deleted Scenes Hero of the Rails version * Hero of the Rails - A deleted scene of Thomas finding Hiro. Trivia * This is the second song not sung by children. The first being Thomas, You're the Leader. Gallery Hero of the Rails version File:HerooftheRails199.png File:HerooftheRails179.png|Thomas File:HerooftheRails202.png File:HerooftheRails190.png File:HerooftheRails16.png File:HerooftheRails193.png File:HerooftheRails194.png File:HerooftheRails195.png File:HerooftheRails197.png File:HerooftheRails19.png File:HerooftheRails20.png File:HerooftheRails212.png File:HerooftheRails216.png File:HerooftheRails139.png File:HerooftheRails218.png File:HerooftheRails227.png File:HerooftheRails219.png|Hiro File:HerooftheRails394.png|Edward File:HerooftheRails347.png File:HerooftheRails289.png|Gordon File:HerooftheRails5.png|Henry File:HerooftheRails163.png File:HerooftheRails171.png File:HerooftheRails45.png|Emily File:HerooftheRails235.png File:HerooftheRails32.png File:HerooftheRails38.png File:HerooftheRails11.png File:HerooftheRails7.png File:HerooftheRails205.png File:HerooftheRails39.png File:HerooftheRails247.png File:HerooftheRails304.png File:HerooftheRails254.png File:HerooftheRails141.png File:HerooftheRails203.png File:HerooftheRails162.png File:HerooftheRails229.png File:HerooftheRails250.png File:HerooftheRails271.png File:HerooftheRails298.png File:HerooftheRails302.png File:HerooftheRails303.png File:HerooftheRails29.png|Victor File:HerooftheRails334.png File:HerooftheRails312.png File:HerooftheRails348.png File:HerooftheRails8.png File:HerooftheRails166.png File:HerooftheRails143.png File:HerooftheRails332.png File:HerooftheRails330.png File:HerooftheRails349.png File:HerooftheRails186.png File:HerooftheRails361.png File:HerooftheRails49.png File:HerooftheRails362.png File:HerooftheRails424.png File:HerooftheRails425.png File:HerooftheRails61.png File:HerooftheRails427.png File:HerooftheRails430.png File:HerooftheRails64.png File:HerooftheRails66.png File:HerooftheRails433.png File:HerooftheRails436.png File:HerooftheRails439.png File:HerooftheRails67.png Season 16 version File:FlashBangWallop!62.png File:FlashBangWallop!41.png File:FlashBangWallop!18.png File:SodorSurpriseDay32.png File:SodorSurpriseDay2.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles17.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles5.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles4.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles3.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles1.png File:ThomasandtheRubbishTrain43.png File:ThomasandtheRubbishTrain27.png File:ThomasandtheRubbishTrain19.png File:RacetotheRescue48.png File:RacetotheRescue40.png File:ThomasTootstheCrows19.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor50.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor48.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor45.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor14.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor12.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor11.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor7.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor6.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor3.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor2.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety62.png File:BustMyBuffers!50.png File:TheLionofSodor5.png File:DayoftheDiesels49.png File:BustMyBuffers!45.png File:BustMyBuffers!53.png File:Ol'WheezyWobbles40.png File:BustMyBuffers!2.png File:ThomasandtheRubbishTrain22.png File:ThomasTootstheCrows12.png File:ThomasandtheRubbishTrain31.png File:ThomasTootstheCrows4.png File:ThomasandtheRubbishTrain4.png File:WelcomeStafford15.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle24.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety49.png File:RacetotheRescue1.png File:Whiff'sWish6.png File:ThomasandtheRubbishTrain18.png File:FlashBangWallop!66.png File:RacetotheRescue3.png File:FlashBangWallop!4.png File:TimeForaStory5.png File:FlashBangWallop!23.png File:Thomas'CrazyDay31.jpg File:FlashBangWallop!73.png Links * Full Hero of the Rails version Category:Songs